Power Rangers Battalion
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: It's 2133, 100 years since the last Power Ranger team died heroicly saving the Earth. Now Justin Stewart, former Blue Turbo Ranger, has formed a new team to face a new threat. But just who are the Patriot Rangers and TriAce Rangers anyway?
1. Nightmare Prelude

I don't own Power Rangers itself however all the OCs in this story are mine.

* * *

Outreach City was burning, ruined, from the massive battle that had raged for nearly three hours. Cars, trucks and buses lay scattered all over with the bodies of the innocents who had lost their lives in the fray mingled amongst them. The southern section of the city was rendered nothing more then a crater where a white clad form fought with a possessed fury against a black and gold demonic figure with every ounce of strength he had. 

Behind the two lay three dead figures in green, black and red uniforms. They lacked the leg, arm and chest armour worn by the white figure yet their costumes where similar. As the white figure paused for a moment to take a breath he received a fist to the face and was sent flying. Two blurs, one blue and the other yellow, shot past and attacked the demon only for the demon to rip the yellow figure in half and rip the blue figures abdomen in half and send her flying.

The white figure caught the blue figure and whimpered, "No… no… Mina…" The blue figure barely managed to touch the white figures helmet and managed a whisper…

"I… love you… Mavrik…" were her last words as he life faded to nothing.

The demon cackled demonically and gestured at the destruction around them, "So what will you do now White Ranger?! Your comrades are dead and even your mighty Southern Cross Megazord is reduced to scrap metal!" The beings golden eyes glared down at the white ranger as a strange aura drifted from the ranger.

"I…" The white ranger muttered, "I…" His head slowly rose, "I…" He stood and slowly looked up at the demon as red eyes flashed behind the black visor on his helmet, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" He roared at the top of his lungs and erupted forward and began to attack the larger demon with a speed and force the evil creature had never seen before.

The enraged power ranger succeeded in pinning the demon to the wall of the crater and gripped the creature by the neck and snarled, "I'll never let you harm another innocent creature. I'm going to kill you here and now and ensure your power is never used for evil again!" The demon felt fear for the first time in it's life as it struggled against the enraged rangers power and attempted to avoid those eyes glowing from within the visor.

Suddenly the demon felt its power quickly seeping away and watched in amazement as the white rangers costume changed from the hand holding him towards the body. The gauntlets the ranger wore changed from gold and silver to black and gold as the white cloth shifted to purple. As the demon weakened he felt a dark power rise from the white ranger as the colour change finished. The white ranger was no more; he was now the purple ranger!

"Good bye Kaze." The Purple Ranger muttered before he tore the demon limb from limp until it would take weeks to gather all the pieces of the demon. The ranger took one last look behind him and removed his helmet. Tears ran freely down his cheeks as he whispered, "I'm so sorry guys…" He then vanished into a purple light.


	2. A New Era

A girl no older then fifteen strolled through the crowded hallways of Sky Falls High School towards her locker. She had long red hair reaching the middle of her back that was naturally purple from in front of the ears to the bangs which hung messily down her face and partially hid her right eye. Her eyes where a shining emerald green that seemed to hold an inner light. Her body was well formed for her age though she carried her form with shy edge that didn't go unnoticed by the males in her year group.

One such set of eyes belonged to a large boy of around the same age. He was a giant for his age, standing an easy head taller then anyone else in their year and was a walking mass of muscle and was also the school leading rookie footballer. His chocolate eyes followed the girls movements with a nasty glint in them was he adjusted his near perfect brown hair back into place before approaching her, cornering the girl between a wall and her locker. He grinned revealing his too-perfect teeth to the girl as he spoke, "Hey Alicia! How about you and me head to an empty classroom for some… 'Extra-curricular activities'?" He grinned lecherously at her as he awaited her answer.

Alicia's eyes darted around looking for a way out but the boy's massive frame had her trapped as she whimpered, "Scott… leave me alone… please just let me go…"

Scott frowned and was about to say something to pressure the girl when a voice from behind him dragged his attention away.

"Scott… she told you to leave her alone… just do it alright." The voice belonged to the schools number one creepy kid. He had the same hair colour and eyes as Alicia, only cut short and he was a male. He always kept to himself and never let anyone close, he was so distant and creepy he even creeped out the goth and emo crowds. He had an odd trait in that he always wore something purple. He was no relation to Alicia.

Scott glared at the other boy and snapped, "Piss off Mavrik! What do you care anyway?" he then turned back to Alicia but Mavrik pulled him back around. In his frustration Scott backhanded the smaller boy away. After realizing he blinked in surprise when he realised he hadn't connected with Mavrik at all. The smaller male had blocked the back hand!

"Bad move." Mavrik growled. Suddenly his fist was in Scott's stomach with the larger boy bent down in pain. Scott's face then painfully became acquainted with Mavrik's knee before the smaller boy's elbow slammed into the footballer's skull.

A smaller male, also aged fifteen, exited a nearby classroom only to see the footballer fly past in front of him with Mavrik slowly walking towards the fallen giant. His greenish brown eyes blinked rapidly as he looked between Scott and Mavrik and merely shook his head. His light brown crew cut hair barely moved but the single large bang hanging down his face waved with the motion freely. The pale skinned freckled youngster moved his tiny frame out of the way of anymore fighting as Alicia cautiously approached.

The small boy wasn't known for being the most trusting in the school, made evident by his total lack of friends, however he was the single most trusted by the other students. In fact he was almost the school's secret keeper. Alicia stood next to the boy and commented, "I never knew Mavrik was so strong. Did you Izzy?"

Izzy looked at Alicia before replying, "No. I was under the impression he was not very strong." Both then winced when Scott gave a rather high pitched scream just before several teachers arrived to defuse the situation.

In the gym of the school a boy and a girl sat next to each other watching the karate club practice their moves. They both had shiny black hair, the girls hanging to her shoulders and well kept while the boy's was cut short and messy. The girl's eyes where a hazel colour while the boy's where mostly green with a little yellow for flavour. They both had a mid-tan complexion while the girl had some freckles.

The boy turned to the girl and asked, "So why aren't you practicing your cheers, sis? I mean you live for the stuff!" he blinked as he looked at his well developed twin.

The girl sighed and stretched, "I want to relax right now, Gregory. I don't want to work out so much that I burn all the fat from these." She then grabbed her large breasts to emphasize what she didn't want to lose.

"Felicity! Sis, that's not cool!" Greg screamed when his twin sister brought her chest near his face. As he moved back he slipped and smacked his leg against the pole next to them and squeaked in pain. He had broken his leg earlier and it was currently in a cast.

As Felicity fawned over her injured brother a young Asian male looked up at them and shook his head, "Idiots." he muttered as he returned to shadow sparring. After another fifteen minutes the teacher in charge of the club approached and sighed, "Collin… you can leave now… you're scaring the white belts…"

The young male nodded his head which caused his long hair to sway. His black eyes looked at the younger martial artists who where just starting their training today and bowed to them before turning and leaving for the showers to get changed.

In a dark room three feminine figures materialized and began to look around the poorly lit room. One turned to the others and said in a slightly deep voice, "So this will be our new base? Not bad… If I could see my hand an inch in front of my face…"

Another voice, this time more neutral, "I suppose it could be worse… we could have gotten the wrong world entirely with that last warp and ended up adrift in space. Though I do agree, our first objective should be to get some new lighting… and after that some new décor…"

A third voice, this time hyper and happy-go-lucky, chimed in, "Hey! Looky looky! It's the world Master Kaze told us about! We can finally carry out his wish!" All three girls approached the view of the Earth revealing the first to be a red head with shoulder length hair, the second to have long flowing black hair and the last to be a blonde with pony tails.

"Yes my sisters." The first one spoke, "We will make them pay for Master Kaze…"


	3. Birth of Battalion

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Justin Stewart or Alpha... though this version's personality is mine. All OCs are mine also.

* * *

A shadowed room slowly lit up as alarms began to blare to life. A multitude of computer monitors, switches, buttons and diodes came to life as various readings on the reason for the alarms scrolled across the screens. The room's lights and the multicoloured columns also began to flicker to life. In the centre of the collective control panels a small figure began to move and head towards the screens to analyse exactly what they where saying.

The figure was no taller then five feet with a red metal body with a lightning bolt symbol on it's chest. It's head was a golden colour and looks like some tiny aliens had landed their flying saucer on the figure's neck, with a long line of lights that where not lit. The shoulders where protected by golden plates and the lower arms covered by golden bracers as was the hands covered in a similar way. The abdomen and lower legs and feet also sported the golden metal protection.

The little robot's visor lights flashed as he spoke, "Na na na! This is bad! They are here!"

At this the central tube in the centre back of the room filled with a blue light as the face of a man in his forties appeared within and asked, "Alpha 26! Has it happened? Have the beings our friend warned us off arrived?"

The new member of the Alpha robot family looked up at the disembodied head in the giant tube and nodded, "Yes Justin! According to our scanners the Demon Sisters have arrived and are preparing for an attack on the Earth!"

Justin Stewart, a man who had become a Power Ranger at the tender age of twelve as the Blue Turbo Ranger and would later leave the team to remain with his father while his friends fought the forces of evil in space, looked down at the little robot. He recalled why he had volunteered for the job of becoming the mentor for a new generation of rangers after one of the newer rangers gave a troubling warning. He was the one chosen over the others because it was shown he was the only one still fit enough to survive the containment process and didn't still have kids at home.

He slowly nodded and in a commanding tone announced, "All righty then. Alpha… prepare to summon the chosen ones!"

Meanwhile somewhere on the moon three voices squabbled. The Demon Sisters where busy creating the creatures that would be their main soldiers in their attack on the Earth, only they couldn't agree on what it should look like…

"It should be big and manly like Master Kaze!!" The red headed girl proclaimed vigorously.

"Hel don't be foolish! They should have a feminine appearance for greater agility!" The black haired girl declared flatly.

"Aww! But Rei! I wanted them to be a pretty chicken!!" The blonde haired girl whined cutely.

The red head, Hel, shouted, "WHAT?! Towa do you even hear what your saying half the time?!"

The blonde, Towa, burst into tears and the black haired girl, Rei, smirked, "Look at that Hel… you made Towa cry! What are you going to do about it?"

Hel bristled with anger as she growled, "What? Why should I do anything?! She's the one that wants our minions to be chickens!"

As the three continued to argue a massive monkey faced being walked into the room. He wore golden armour over most of his body and had two large feathered wings on his back, at his side a golden hilted sword rested in a golden sheath. From the back of the helmet the creature wore was a long black pony tail. The creature glanced over the three arguing sisters and sighed, "Why not just create one with elements all three of you want? Just cast the creation spell at once on the one spot and use whatever comes out?"

The three sisters stopped mid argument to look at the creature and they all nodded at the same time, Rei smiled and said, "We will excuse your speaking out of line on this occasion Templar. Next time we will not be so lenient." She grinned viciously as her golden eyes flashed hungrily causing the creature to gulp audibly.

The three sisters stood in a line together and muttered the words to the spell under their breath before pointing their index fingers on the one spoke. A flash of darkness shot from each of the outstretched fingers and collided. As the three darkness balls met fused the newly formed large ball grew and twisted.

All four present watched with great interest as the magical sphere began to mould into a physical body. Soon enough a figure emerged from the darkness. It's black eyes opened slowly as he wobbled on the spot because of the summoning sickness. The being has roughly human in appearance but had animalistic legs covered in black feathers and ending in clawed does without feet. The hands where claws and the arms had golden feathers growing from the forearms and shoulders. The bare chest bore the crest of the sisters Demon Lord, Kaze. It's head had flowing black hair down to the middle of the back, a single long horn just above the left ear that was swept backwards. The creatures eye sockets did not truly possess eyes, rather they where filled with orbs of dark energy with red pinpoints of light glaring out. Under the eyes yellow triangles trailed from the bottom lid town to the point which was on the cheeks.

The sisters smiled and nodded as Rei commented, "Yes… this should do nicely…"

Back on Earth the sound of the bell signalled the end of school for the day and the mass exodus of adolescents from the school grounds. Within less then an hour the entire campus was empty of teenagers as they made their individual ways home.

However for five of those several thousand teenagers this would be a trip home that would change their lives forever. The moment each one found themselves alone a strange light covered them and they found themselves pulled from where they had been.

When they opened their eyes again they where not anywhere they thought was real, like some crazy dream. Before the five teenagers stood a short robot and above him a disembodied head in a tube. The head just nodded and spoke cheerfully, "Greetings and Welcome to the Power Chamber of the _Power Ultraflyer_. I am Justin Stewart and this…" he looked down at the robot, "Is Alpha 26."

The little robot bowed and said, "Alpha is fine."

Justin looked as if he had more to say when the tallest of the teens stepped forward and asked, "Just what the hell is going on?" The teen was Scott Stuartson, the boy who had antagonized Alicia earlier that day.

The other four also stepped forward revealing themselves to be Izzy O'Conner, Alicia Daemon, Felicity Knights and Collin Stalk. Scott looked at the others with a puzzled look on his face with no other idea of what to say or do.

Felicity stood in front of the others and looked at Justin with determined eyes, "Who are you really? And why did you bring us here?" She was surprised when Justin nodded and smiled.

Justin replied with an air of fatherly patience, "I am Justin Stewart, as I said earlier, I was once the Blue Turbo Power Ranger. The reason I brought all here is because after a carefully executed period of examination I have chosen you five to become the new Power Rangers." He paused a moment to let the information soak into the minds of the surprised teens before continuing, "A powerful new enemy has appeared and we need your help to stop their threat before it destroys the Earth. You five are the Earth's one and only hope."

There was several minutes of silence before Felicity shouted, "You expect us to believe such a half baked story as that? Why would anyone want teenagers to protect the Earth? We're just kids! We don't have that kind of power! Why don't you just tell the President or someone like that?" she spun on her heal and began to leave.

Justin sighed and nodded, "So you refuse… very well. Alpha prepare to teleport Felicity back." The robot nodded and set about entering the teleportation calculations, "Would anyone else like to return to your normal lives?" Justin asked with a small hint of nervousness.

The remaining four undecided youths looked amongst themselves before Scott, Collin and Izzy all voiced their desires to leave along with Felicity. As they prepared to leave Collin looked over at Alicia and took her arm commenting, "Come on… let's leave this crack pot to his daydreams and go home."

Alpha was just about done with the calculations when suddenly Alicia broke away from Collin's grip, which had only been gentle, and leapt forward proclaiming, "I'll accept! I want to help! I want to do anything I can!"

The other four teens blinked in surprise just before they where teleported away. Alicia looked over at where they had been and looked back at Justin who was smiling proudly, which gave Alicia a small sense of pride herself. Justin happily commented, "I knew you would be the first to accept. You where always my first choice, Alicia." He took on a more serious tone as he warned, "You do realise Rangers have died in the line of duty on more then one occasion don't you? You can never take your responsibilities lightly or it will cost you your life." Alicia nodded in reply and Justin nodded, "Then prepare to receive your powers Alicia Daemon, the Pink Battalion Ranger!"

A pink light was cast down on Alicia as she felt two devices on her wrists and raised them to look at them and looked up at Justin questioningly. The former Ranger explained, "Those together become your Battalion Morpher, just link them and call out, 'Pink Chaser! Battalion Power!' and you will morph." He gave an assuring nod to the teen and waited.

Alicia nodded and raised her left arm to vertical and her right to horizontal and linked the top of the right half with the upper most right side of the left half and shouted, "Pink Chaser! Battalion Power!"

The area around her became pink as the morpher flashed white before the morpher and her clothes transformed into swirling energy. She held both arms out to the sides as white gloves formed on her hands and white heeled boots formed over her feet. The swirling energy changed into pink ribbon and moulded over her entire body before becoming on solid pink uniform with white stripes from the shoulders down to the belt which was also white but lacked a buckle, from the belt hung a holster with a red laser gun stored within. Around her head a pink helmet began to form with a large V-shaped visor while on the forehead a white V-shaped antenna formed rounding out the uniform.

Alicia looked at her morphed form and laughed, "Wow… I'm really a Power Ranger… I…" she sniffled inside her helmet and looked up at Justin, "I'll protect the Earth! On my own if I have to!!"


	4. Purple Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. All OCs are my property though.

* * *

Alicia's green eyes gazed out the window of her English class's windows as her mind slowly trailed over the events that occurred last week. Inwardly she was bouncing all around the room, sure she hadn't fought any aliens yet but she had become a Power Ranger! One of her life long dreams had come true and she was one step closer to her ultimate goal. She blinked and looked at her note book and gave a chocked off gasp as she realized she had put her initials in a love heart with 'SCWR' in it. She quickly erased the embarrassing window to her inner thoughts and looked at the teacher quickly. As usually he was droning on about something from the ancient times before VR games became common place.

She looked over at Scott who was sitting closer to the front of the class. She had noticed he would cast her an odd questioning glance now and again. She would give him a soft smile each time, until a week ago Scott had always been a jerk to her and never left her alone but after Mavrik had kicked him all around the school and they had met Justin in the Power Chamber he had completely changed. She still hadn't told the others either way if she was a ranger or not, not that anyone other then Scott had even asked anyway.

The day passed uneventfully until the lunch period. Alicia held her lunch tray tightly as she made her way through the chaos of the lunch benches as she looked around for an empty spot she noticed a hand waving and a voice call her over. As she approached she found it was Felicity with her brother Gregory and the other members of the cheer squad. Gregory acted as the team's manager and brother to all the girls, at least as far as the rumours went. The two-toned haired girl blinked and wondered why a member of the loser crowd like her would be invited to sit with the popular crowd.

As she sat several of the cheer squad sneered at her but quickly stopped at a glare from Felicity. The cheerleader smiled at the meeker girl and said to the other cheer squad members, "From now on Alicia is welcome in our group got it? Anyone who doesn't like it can just go ahead and quit the cheer squad!" The entire area around her blinked and one of the girls was about to say something when one of the walls exploded near the back where no one had reached yet.

From the crumbling ruins of the wall emerged about twenty of the demons the Demon Sisters had created and one large demonic parrot. The parrot screeched and commanded, "Deas! Kill them all!" The Deas, pronounced Day-ahs, gave their reply in unison, in the form of a loud honk, and dashed at the students who where fleeing for their lives.

Alicia reacted immediately and ran at the Deas while shouting behind her, "Felicity! Get Greg out of here and hid!" She didn't take the time to see if the cheerleader was going to confirm what she said and she ran between the Deas and leapt off a bench and snap kicked the closest one in the head. The dark creature gave a honking noise as it stumbled back before honking loudly and leaping at the teenaged girl.

Elsewhere in the room a Deas hit the ground hard from a right hook from Scott's fist and another landed on top of it after spinning in the air three times from a jumping spinning heel kick from Collin. The footballer and martial artist glanced at each other and nodded, they had never seen eye to eye but both agreed, no one attacked their high school without paying a price!

Gregory stumbled out of the room on his crutch and looked from the other cheerleaders to his sister who was looking back at the commotion inside the room and asked, "Sis… what are you planning?" Felicity looked at her brother with the loving eyes of a sister who truly cared for their sibling.

She smiled softly and looked at the other members of her squad, "Take care of Greg for me girls…" She suddenly ran out towards the fighting just before the doorway that lead inside collapsed in front of them. Felicity soon found her self fighting several Deas using a combination of martial arts she had picked up from watching the karate club and cheerleading moves.

The small figure of Izzy suddenly shot passed Felicity and hit a Deas in the insignia on the chest. The Deas had been about to hit the cheerleader from behind but now it froze before giving a screeching honk before exploding into puff of black chicken feathers. Izzy slowly commented in his Irish accent, "The insignia appears to be the weak point…"

Felicity smiled and was about to thank Izzy for the save when a Deas foot slammed into the little Irishman and sent him flying to the middle of the room. Enraged Felicity leapt to the attack and punched the Deas responsible in the face only to be kicked by another in the stomach before being punched in the face and thrown on top of Izzy.

As the two stumbled to their feet Collin found himself on the defensive as two Deas attacked him at once in a coordinated fashion, one on each side. Soon one landed a punch on Collin's stomach then the other and elbow to the back before he got slammed into Felicity and Izzy causing them all to fall in a heap.

Alicia breathed heavily from the beating she was taking bravely and managed to find a lull in the Deas attacks that was long enough for her to shout, "Pink Chaser! Battalion Power!" while linking her morpher together.

The area around her became pink as the morpher flashed white before the morpher and her clothes transformed into swirling energy. She held both arms out to the sides as white gloves formed on her hands and white heeled boots formed over her feet. The swirling energy changed into pink ribbon and moulded over her entire body before becoming on solid pink uniform with white stripes from the shoulders down to the belt which was also white but lacked a buckle, from the belt hung a holster with a red laser gun stored within. Around her head a pink helmet began to form with a large V-shaped visor while on the forehead a white V-shaped antenna formed while a pink skirt with white hemming appeared rounding out the uniform.

She struck a pose and shouted, "Pink Battalion Ranger!" The other four looked at Alicia in surprise before the three fallen resumed their attempts to stand.

Scott smiled and slugged another Deas. Unlike the other fighters he didn't use any martial arts and instead relied on a combination of boxing, wrestling and brute power to beat these creatures. Unfortunately even he wasn't powerful enough to resist a blow from the parrot demons fist slamming into his face sending him spiraling into the three fallen teenagers.

Alicia swung her blaster around in its dagger mode and seemed to at least be holding the Deas off. Unfortunately she had never been a very physical girl and was not as fit as Scott, Collin or Felicity and was tiring rapidly. She soon slipped and had her feet kicked from under her by a Deas before another kicked her in the stomach sending her slamming into the other four.

The Pink Ranger gave a cry of annoyance over having lost so early into being a ranger as the parrot monster approached to strike the finishing blow. As the monster raised its sword the five awaited the inevitable as the sword began to glow with power.

"All of you get down NOW!!" A male voice roared with an Australian accent and all five pressed themselves to the ground as a purple blur blasted in front of the parrot monster and kicked the sword away. The five teenagers stared in awe at the being that had just saved their lives. He wore a purple outfit similar to Alicia's yet vastly different. He had demonic gauntlets covering the white gloves and greaves covering the boots while leaving the boots feet exposed. The chest and shoulders where protected by a demonic plate that appeared to be able flex at the shoulders. The helmet appeared to be themed after a dragon and included the horns on top of the head and the cheeks.

_Powers of Darkness, Powers of Light_

_Force of Death, Guardian of Life_

_Show this Evil you're the One_

Suddenly the Purple Ranger teleported between all the Deas and began to attack each and every one with powerful, fast and precise moves. Each and every attack landed on the insignia on the chest of the demons.

_Go Purple Ranger, Go_

Within just a few seconds all the Deas staggered away from the Purple Ranger and exploded into a massive wave of black feathers. The Purple Rangers lit up with two thin red eyes as he growled, "Your next Bird Brain…"

_Watch your step_

_This Purple Force ain't stoppin_

_He's gonna lay down the law_

The parrot monster picked up its sword and flew at the Purple Ranger who merely stood up casually. As the Parrot monster swung its sword downwards at the Ranger he suddenly flashed underneath the monster and slammed his right fist up unleashing a blast of purple energy causing the monster to exploding in a single strike.

_Go Purple Ranger, Go_…

The five teens looked at the Purple Ranger in shock, he had just accomplished single handed what the five together had failed. Just who the hell was this guy?!

Suddenly the Purple Ranger spoke, "Tell Justin I give my approval on his choices. Take care Rookies." With a salute the Purple Ranger teleported away leaving five dazed teenagers. While they lay there too shocked to move Alicia reverted to normal as she muttered, "Who…?"


	5. Repercussions

A high pitched wail exploded through the corridors of the Demon Sister's fortress. Tear ran down Towa's face as she flailed her arms about while sitting on the stone floor while her sisters and Templar watched. She had been crying ever since the Parrot monster had been destroyed by the mysterious Purple Ranger. The blonde demon shrieked, "How could that big meanie pants destroy my helpless pet?! WAAHAHA-AAAAHHHH!!!!"

Rei sighed and just rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. Her sister's whinging was getting on her nerves.

Templar was also silent while trying to think of a new plan. From results of the last battle the current ranger team was nothing but weaklings while this Purple one seemed to be equal to maybe two teams by himself, assuming he wasn't holding back. The warrior doubted the Purple one had been holding back though, his style made the alien believe the Purple one wasn't the type to do so. As long as Purple didn't enter the battle they could win… but how to keep Purple from attacking?

Hel however was staring down at the Earth and sighing with an odd tone. Other then Towa's screaming Rei was the first to speak.

The black haired demon woman growled, "Damn that Purple Ranger. He's complicated everything! This world should have been defenceless and easily conquered by the likes of us! How could things go so wrong?" She didn't get the answer she wanted…

Hel was the one to speak up, "Purple Ranger is hot…"

Even Towa stared at the red haired demon in surprise. Hel never complemented anyone outright, not once in their lives had something remotely like those words had left her mouth before.

Rei groaned, "I'm stuck with a cry-baby, a love-sick school girl and a flying monkey…"

Templar retorted, "At least I have a large pe-" He was cut short as the scene changed quickly.

Collin growled as he punched a pylon in the Power Chamber. His brow was crushed into a deep v-shape as he grit his teeth. He couldn't believe it! He had just been shamed by some random guy who came out of nowhere. Sure he had been a Ranger but he was unbelievable, he had completely striped Collin of every bit of pride in his martial arts he had ever had!

Scott, Felicity and Izzy where a little more calm over the situation then the newly appointed Black Battalion Ranger, they where thankful for the help and could see they needed to train harder, alone with Alicia, to show the powerful Purple Ranger that his trust was on the right people.

Justin looked down at the four quiet rangers, and the not so quiet one, and asked, "So you're sure that a Purple Ranger saved you? Did he say anything to you?" He had an idea of who it was but he knew he had to ask the current rangers to be certain.

Alicia looked up and nodded, "Yes. He… He was amazingly strong. I've never heard of a Ranger that powerful…"

Felicity then added, "He said to tell you he approves of your choices."

Justin and Alpha both froze for a moment and the disembodied head of the former Blue Turbo Ranger slowly said, "I… I see. Well then. I guess you are all officially the Battalion Rangers now. I am proud to call you all that and…" He was cut off as Alicia asked.

"Justin… can you tell us how to call our Zords?" The pink ranger asked.

The mentor nodded and smiled, "I suppose so. But remember! You must never escalate a battle unless you are forced to, nor may you use your powers for personal gain." As the Rangers nodded Justin nodded, "Alright. To call your Zords merely inform Alpha of the need for them and he will send them."

Scott blinked, "That's it? No fancy yell?"

Justin nodded once.

Felicity just laughed, "Well at least it's easy to remember." She then looked at the light designating her colour on her morpher and laughed again, "Guess I need more white outfits!" They chuckled amongst themselves before one by one teleporting back to their homes leaving Justin and Alpha alone.

Justin softly muttered, "He has already showed himself in that form? I hope he knows what he's doing…"

Two men dressed in military uniforms marched through the halls of the White House and entered the President's office where man in his late 30s sat with a pipe in his mouth with smoke steadily rising from the end and his mouth. He looked over at the two military officers before noting the division insignia on their uniforms and asked, "So you're from the PRD division… does that mean it's time?"

The older male officer stepped forward and saluted the President of the United States and stated, "Yes, Mr. President, I'm afraid the time has come." The second officer placed a briefcase on the President's desk and opened it before presenting it to the President.

The President looked over the contents. Five small mobile phone like devices and five letters, each awaiting the President's signature, and five envelopes, one for each letter, where within the briefcase. The President took a draw from his pipe and said, "Everything seems in order… I just need to check the letters and sign correct?"

The older officer nodded, "That is correct, Sir."

The President browsed the letters and noted each name, though surprised by one he didn't doubt the PRD division's choices as being the right ones, before he signed all five, placed them in their envelopes and handed them back to the elder officer. He resealed the briefcase and placed it under his desk before saying, "Very good. You know what to do next." He then watched the two leave.

He took another puff before spinning on his chair to stare out the window and muttered to himself, "They chose Jake? Is he truly up to the task?" The President looked over at a large painting of himself and a boy who looked like the spitting image of himself besides having fiery red hair, "Does he really have the spirit needed to make one of those things work?"

In a darkened room an outline of a figure in demonic armour shifted to the silhouette of a sixteen year old boy. The boy smiled slightly and muttered, "Kinda like old times…" He then wobbled and fell backwards with a loud thud. He lay unconscious as a small amount of blood trickled from his mouth.


	6. Birth of Megazord

Five teens lay sprawled on the grass outside Sky Falls High School, these five had never been friends but several strange events had caused them to come together. They where the Power Rangers Battalion, newly empowered by the Blue Turbo Ranger who now inhabited a tube as a floating head, and defenders of Sky Falls Cove from a force of space demons.

The past week and a half had been rather slow in terms of school work and other obligations. They all had pitched in towards improving the dynamics of the team, Alicia had acted as the catalyst to bring them together, Izzy had built the team closed connection communicators with Justin and Alpha, Collin had taught Izzy a few martial arts moves to increase his offensive strength, Scott had worked out a workout regime for the teams brain and also defended Izzy from would be bullies while the last member Felicity acted as the mediator and leader after Alicia turned down the leadership role.

Currently they where just chilling out getting use to each others company and figuring out things they could do together for fun. So far they had brainstormed visiting arcades, youth centres, just hanging out in a random coffee shop and Izzy's house. They had narrowed it down to Youth Centre and Izzy's House options, mainly because arcades where usually crowded and over half the team hated coffee (much to Scott and Collin's annoyance), so far Izzy's Place looked like it would win.

Izzy's family rarely bothered him and let him have free run of the basement which he had converted over time into his secret base of sorts. Even his mother feared to tread within for the traps he had set up along with other things. The condition of hanging out there was that Izzy clean up a bit… he wasn't enjoying the idea much.

Felicity was about to say something when the communicators beeped the traditional Ranger tune that the team mentor had a message. Felicity reacted immediately and pressed the talk button and asked, "Justin? Alpha? We hear you, what's wrong?"

Justin gave a whoop and responded, "Well they work, good work Izzy, now onto matters… we have detected a monster trashing a mall an-"

Poor Justin was cut off by Felicity's undignified shriek, "THE MALL?! HOW DARE THEY!!!"

"Um… can I continue?" Justin asked quietly.

"Oops… um… sure…" Felicity coughed slightly.

"As I was saying… You guys need to kick it's demonic butt back into space ok?" He sighed and said, "Try restraining Felicity though… sounds like she may do more damage then the monster…"

"I resent that!" Felicity chocked as Justin cut the line. She sighed and turned to the others and said, "Ok guys… time to morph and take this thing down…"

The others nodded and linked their morpher halves together.

Felicity shouted, "White Racer! Battalion Power!"

Alicia shouted, "Pink Chaser! Battalion Power!"

Izzy shouted, "Blue Gunner! Battalion Power!"

Collin shouted, "Black Crusher! Battalion Power!"

Scott shouted, "Red Striker! Battalion Power!"

The area around Felicity became white as the morpher flashed white before the morpher and her clothes transformed into swirling energy. She held both arms out to the sides as white gloves formed on her hands and white heeled boots formed over her feet. The swirling energy changed into white ribbon and moulded over her entire body before becoming a solid white uniform with pink stripes from the shoulders down to the belt which was also pink but lacked a buckle, from the belt hung a holster with a red laser gun stored within. Around her head a white helmet began to form with a large V-shaped visor while on the forehead a large horn formed while a white skirt with pink hemming appeared rounding out the uniform.

The area around Alicia became pink as the morpher flashed white before the morpher and her clothes transformed into swirling energy. She held both arms out to the sides as white gloves formed on her hands and white heeled boots formed over her feet. The swirling energy changed into pink ribbon and moulded over her entire body before becoming a solid pink uniform with white stripes from the shoulders down to the belt which was also white but lacked a buckle, from the belt hung a holster with a red laser gun stored within. Around her head a pink helmet began to form with a large V-shaped visor while on the forehead a white V-shaped antenna formed while a pink skirt with white hemming appeared rounding out the uniform.

The area around Izzy became blue as the morpher flashed white before and his clothes transformed into swirling energy. He swung his right arm across the to the right from his left while raising his left towards the sky as white gloves formed on his hands and white boots formed on his feet. The swirling energy turned into blue ribbon and moulded over his entire body before becoming a solid blue uniform with white stripes from the shoulders down to the belt which was also white but lacked a buckle, from the belt hung a holster with a red laser gun stored within. Around his head a blue and white helmet formed with a thick, vaguely V-shaped visor and forward facing spikes on each ear while the forehead remained bald but pronounced.

The area around Collin became black as the morpher flashed white before and his clothes transformed into swirling energy. He swung his left arm across the to the left from his right while raising his right towards the sky as white gloves formed on his hands and white boots formed on his feet. The swirling energy turned into black ribbon and moulded over his entire body before becoming a solid black uniform with white stripes from the shoulders down to the belt which was also white but lacked a buckle, from the belt hung a holster with a red laser gun stored within. Around his head a black helmet formed with a thick, vaguely V-shaped visor and a large golden coloured drill on the forehead.

The area around Scott became red as the morpher flashed white before and his clothes transformed into swirling energy. He swung both his arms across his body from the opposite sides as white gloves formed on his hands and white boots formed on his feet. The swirling energy turned into red ribbon and moulded over his entire body before becoming a solid red uniform with white stripes from the shoulders down to the belt which was also white but lacked a buckle, from the belt hung a holster with a red laser gun stored within. Around his head a red helmet formed with a thick, vaguely V-shaped visor and V-shaped ridges leading back to form spikes on the back and ridges on the cheeks eventually forming spikes on the back of the helmet as well.

Within moments the five Rangers appeared on the scene of the monsters rampage and surprising both the Authorities and onlooking crowd. The five immediately raced into the nearly collapsed building and launched an attack on the unprepared monster and Deas army within. Newly empowered the Five Rangers proved stronger then during their earlier fight quickly dispatching half the Deas within just two minutes.

The monster backed away and the Rangers finally took the time to take a decent look at the creature. It looked roughly human other then the horns protruding from his forehead and cheeks and the four massive black wings coming from his back, and the animalistic legs… He also wielded a massive sword with his right hand. He growled with a strange duel voice, "Damn… Stronger then they said…"

Up on the moon Rei looked over the battle with a look of concentration and muttered, "Well… if you can't win by normal means…" She spun her wand and held it into the air and shouted, "Powers of the Demon's of Yore! Make my Voltaire grow!!" Demonic powers swept from the wand and hurtled towards the Earth. The energies wrapped around the Demon Sister's General and caused him to grow to an incredible size for a living creature as he stood over most of the buildings in the city.

"Oh hell…" Scott muttered.

"Alpha! Send the Zords!" Felicity shouted into her communicator.

Within the moments the five Zords appeared on the horizon and the five Rangers where teleported into the cockpits. They quickly looked over the controls as their visors gave readouts on how they all operated.

"This is Pink Chaser. Wow this is complicated… but it feels natural…" Alicia commented within her Zord which appeared to be a fighter plane of some sort. She performed a roll as she flew by Voltaire.

"This is White Racer. This is a big surprise! I thought Izzy would get one like this." Felicity joked as her Zord, a large humanoid mecha leapt over a hill as it ran towards the battle.

"This is Blue Gunner. All systems good! I actually prefer the one I have…" Izzy replied as his Zord, a massive blue tank with twin turrets pulled up in firing position.

"This is Black Crusher. Let's show this creep the _drill_ in the literal sense!" Collin laughed as his massive Zord burst from the ground with it's two massive drills spinning violently.

"Red Striker here. Let's blow this thing and go home!" Scott shouted enthusiastically before laughing, "Always wanted to say that…" His large red Zord flew down showing it was a massive bomber, he did a slow barrel roll before letting loose a swarm of missiles.

Voltaire blocked the missiles only to be struck by two massive shells from the tank. As he stumbled the black Zord powered up its boosters and slammed into his abdomen and dug in with its massive drills spinning furiously. With a roar Voltaire threw the black Zord off himself just before the white Zord to kick him in the head.

As Voltaire grappled with the white Zord the blue, black and red Zords moved closer to each other preparing for another attack when the pink Zord shot past before suddenly transforming into a robot and landing before firing shots from the robots rifle.

Voltaire ignored the small robot's shots and threw the larger white robot off himself before striking it with his massive sword, "Foolish Rangers!! You think these toys can stop a great warrior like me?!" He readied his blade again when Justin's voice cut over the communicators.

"Rangers! You need the Megazord!"

Alicia commented, "He's right guys! Activate your transformation motors now!"

All five hit the transformation combination at the same time and the five machines took to the air. The white Zord spread it's arms and legs as the pink Zord converted to fighter mode before the wings swept back and linked behind the fighter before the nose flipped down to the belly. The head, chest and back of the white Zord moved apart and allowed the pink Zord to dock within before closing again and the white Zord's horn folded down.

The blue Zord rolled to a halt and the two turrets flipped down to the sides as the white Zord land on top of the blue Zord. The blue Zord then wrapped itself around the white Zord's legs as the turrets pivoted to vertical. The black Zord flew towards the white Zord and split into four parts, the two parts with drills folded around and linked to the white Zord's shoulders and the other two parts linked around the white Zord's lower arms and hands.

Finally the red Zord swooped down and opened up, the sides moving away as the main body folded open before the sides filled the space that had just been emptied and the nose flipped down and linked to them. The unfolded red Zord then wrapped around the white Zord and two small horns flipped out from the sides of the helmet and one large horn flipped out to settle on the forehead completing the transformation.

All five shouted, "Battalion Megazord! Power Up!!"

Voltaire rubbed his brow in frustration and muttered, "Must they shout about everything…?" He then raised his sword and swung striking the Megazord across the chest.

The large machine fell to the ground before stumbling to it's feet. The Rangers within tried to think of something to do when Izzy shouted, "I have the specs! Let's use the Mega Breast Burner!" The other four nodded before giving the voice command.

"Mega Breast Burner!" All five rangers shouted as the Megazord held it's arms over it's head and fire a stream of super heated energy towards the demonic general from it's chest. Voltaire flailed about and roared as he felt himself burning and cursed at the rangers before teleporting away from the battle. The rangers shouted, whistled and cheered as Collin laughed, "You'd better run!"

Some time later the five rangers where lounging around Izzy's basement when Felicity called them over to the TV where a reporter was doing a story on their recent battle. She was standing in front of the ruined mall as she said, "When a monster attacked the Durandal Mall this afternoon local authorities where powerless to stop it however when five costumed heroes appeared, also known as the Power Rangers, they defeated the monster in a giant robot after the creature grew to enormous size. No one knows who they where but were ever you are, Power Rangers, we, the citizens of Sky Falls Cove, thank you." The five rangers cheered in their own ways and prepared to spend their Friday night celebrating.

Little did they know a pair of large, feminine green eyes also saw the news report and muttered with an English accent, "These are the ones Master approved of?" She lowered her gave and decided, "I guess I had better relocate then… Do not fret Master… I will be there soon."


End file.
